Smart home devices are becoming more ubiquitous. Some smart home devices, such as light bulbs, light switches, and locks, for example, operate in association with a hub device, which may be located in the environment that the smart home device is located. Described herein are improvements in technology and solutions to technical problems that can be used to, among other things, facilitate the association of smart home devices with a hub using speech recognition technology.